Talk:Treasure Chest and Coffer Guide
Timings Information I've added the Timings section, based on the information given in somepage guide. They state that a coffer will respawn between 25-30 minutes after being opened (whether by key or by picking) however the Picking your Coffers and Chests guide suggests this should be 15-45 minutes. Any first hand experience of which is most accurate? The Boyahda Trees coffer popped after about 20 minutes. I opened the coffer at 05:36 on June 3, 2008, got another key, decided to wait the 30 minutes, it popped in the same location, and I noticed it at 05:58 on June 3, 2008. --IBHalliwell 04:32, 3 Jun 2008 (PDT) I have also heard rumours that if you open a Coffer for AF, it will respawn faster (as is the case with receiving the RSE key item - at least, according to somepage) Again, any information? Finally, will a coffer or chest ever despawn (and respawn in another position) if left unopened long enough? Perhaps more questions than answers, but it would be nice to get some definite information for those poor AF coffer hunters, thanks! --Ryotu 07:47, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) ---- Well...although I'm a THF, I'm lame and not too experienced with chests. But, as to the despawning question - I dont know for sure, but I think I can say it takes quite a while if it does despawn. I once saw a chest in oldton, had no tools and had to leave and come back. I got waylaid by real life and came back 5-6 hours later and it was still there. Now, it could have been that someone opened it, and it happened to come back in the same spot or whatever...but I kinda doubted that. So, there's my story, not sure how much it actually helps. Rixie ---- unopened chests never despawn. it can take as long as 3 hours for an chest to spawn once it has been opened. it tends to take longer to repop if it has been picked. chests do not repop immeadiately upon a critical failure on a pick, but will repop within 15 minutes. --Ayrlie 04:55 (CDT), 27 August 2006 Ayrlie's statement about unopened chests is consistent with my experience. However, I've never seen a chest take longer than 45 minutes to spawn. Usually I wait for around 30 minutes and then start patrolling the spawns. Also, chests opened for RSE Magical Patterns respawn immediately, unless they changed that since I did my RSE in 2004. --Ichthyos 14:09, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- As far as keys go, is it always the case that if you have a chest or coffer key for a zone that has both, you can't get the other key (i.e. if you have a Nest Coffer Key in your inventory, and a mob drops a Nest Chest Key... is it normal for the game to say "no, you can't have the chest key as you have the coffer key already")? MDenham I can reliably say that this isn't the case, as they're different items. I've had both chest and coffer keys for Crawlers' Nest and Garlaige Citadel before.--Nobodyreal 12:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Gil This is probably discussed somewhere else or is actually on a page somewhere, but I'm too lazy to go look for it... I recently opened a coffer in Ru'Aun Gardens to recieve 7,297 Gil (less than listed on the page, but meh)... Along with every other member of the alliance. So I'm assuming that in the recent update, the very vague comments about reducing the cance of receiving gil or items meant something like Gil being spread out, and possibly items being put in the treasure pool (of course that's just a random thought, I haven't actually seen it)? Khaeron 20:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) This is always how treasure chests/coffers have acted. The only thing, if you're in a party, that you will receive without it going to everyone (or the treasure pool) is key items (quest items/maps). -- 20:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Gil seller preventative measures? Spent some time in Garlaige today, trying to get a Pyro Robe for Brygid quest. With an actual key, I've been getting a "The chest was but an illusion" message for 45 minutes now. I'm not sure if this is something to combat gil-sellers since I don't believe this message is supposed to pop unless you're picking the chest with tools. I received this same message as well while farming 2 Phalanx Rings for my level 50+ jobs. I got one of those rings right away when I opened a treasure chest in this area. However, when I tried opening another treasure chest to hopefully get a second ring, this message appeared and the chest slowly faded another. This is the first time I encountered this sort of thing before, so I'm guessing it's in place to discourage players from hording treasure chest items. --LordChocoSlime 03:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC)